bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lhikan
Toa Lhikan was the leader of the Toa Team known as the Toa Mangai and the only survivor of the Toa Stronghold protecting the Makoki stone. He was killed 1,000 years ago by Makuta Teridax. History Life as a Matoran As did most Toa of Fire, Lhikan started his life as a Ta-Matoran. He lived in Ta-Metru on Metru Nui around 17,500 years ago. Lhikan worked in the region as a craftsman until Toa Dume rescued him from an accident. At some point approximately 7,005 years ago, Toa Dume completed his Destiny and was responsible for Lhikan's transformation into a Toa. Toa Fortress Lhikan's actions after his transformaton remain unclear but it is known that he left Metru-Nui to help guard the Toa Fortress in order to protect the Makoki Stone. His actions here also remain unclear but he was present as two Skakdi, namely Vezok and Hakann, arrived at the Fortress. As a short battle with Hakann started involving some of the other Toa, a tribe of Frostelus were disturbed and decided to attack the Fortress. Being a rookie at the time, Lhikan was ordered to escape from the Fortress, with the Makoki Stone safe, to tell others of what had happened. He attempted to carry out this task only to find that Vezok had already stolen the stone. Left with no other choice, Lhikan was forced to flee the Fortress and ended up being the sole surviver of the encounter. Toa Magnai Kanohi Dragon After some time, Lhikan returned to Metru-Nui with a group of Toa. At this point, The Shadowed One had dispatched Vezok, Reidak and Avak to unleash the Kanohi Dragon. The three Skakdi carried out this task then confronted Turaga Dume, offering him a deal: Either he handed over the island to the Dark Hunters or they would let the Kanohi Dragon destroy it. Luckily, Lhikan and his new team, the Toa Mangai, arrived at Dume's chamber and confronted the Skakdi themselves. After some arguing, the Dark Hunters were forced off of the island and the Toa Mangai began to battle the Kanohi Dargon. This battle lasted for a month and left Metru-Nui devastated. The Toa only managed to defeat the Dragon after the combined efforts of four Toa of Ice were put to use and allowed the Toa to freeze the Rahi. Following its capture, Lhikan split the Toa Mangai into two groups. He left one group in the hands of Nidhiki, tasked with guarding the city, then led his group to Xia, where they left the Kanohi Dragon in the hands of the Roodaka. After the Kanohi Dragon's defeat, the other Toa left on various missions, leaving only Lhikan and two other Toa on Metru Nui: Toa Nidhiki and Toa Tuyet. Tuyet's Betrayal Toa/Dark Hunter War Turaga After dying, Lhikan was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Lhikan was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Dark Mirror Lesovikk's Vision Abilities and Traits Mask and Tools Lhikan wore the Great Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. After his death, the mask was given to Jaller. Lhikan was equipped with two Fire Greatswords. The swords allowed the Toa to focus his elemental powers and could be connected together to form a hover board and a Lava surf board. Set Information Toa Lhikan was released with the Kikanalo in 2004 as a special lego set. He was number #8811 and had 214 pieces although the Toa only had 44 pieces to himself. External Links *Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Article stubs Category:Toa Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:2004 Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Mangai Category:2004 Sets